new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! Episode 3
is the third episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis Aoba oversleeps and ends up running late to work alongside Yun. The two attempt to run from the train, but Aoba ends up falling on her face, prompting Kou to scold Aoba until she hears the full story. Afterwards, Aoba struggles with getting her villager model approved by Kou, having to retake it several times. As Aoba works late nights to try and get it up to standard, Rin tells her that her original attempt was technically good enough, theorizing that Kou didn't want her to be satisfied with "just okay". After speaking with her friend from high school, Nene Sakura, Aoba realises the importance of making NPCs feel alive and manages to get her villager finally approved, only to learn that she'll have to make more villagers within shorter time spans. Plot Aoba wakes up late and rushes to the station. On the train, Aoba ponders what punishment she will receive for being late. She meets Yun, who also happened to be late. Aoba suggests they run from the station, though Yun recalls that she is bad at running. Aoba also admits that she physically unfit during her days on school. They eventually decide to run to their work place. As they run, Aoba loses steam and falls behind. Yun tries to motivate Aoba and succeeds, but she trips and falls. Hifumi saw this and decides to help. Meanwhile, Kou notices the lack of employees and plans to scold them for being late. Soon after, Aoba, Yun, and Hifumi arrive, followed by Kou's scolding. They explained what happened outside the office, and Kou apologizes for scolding them, but notes that they still have to submit tardy forms. However, she disapproves their reasons for being late. Aoba has finished working on a villager NPC but receives criticism from Kou, who suggests she redo her work. Meanwhile, Yun and Hajime argue about a monsters animation. Soon after, Kou gives Hifumi and Yun some work to do. Yun is dismayed by the amount of work she has to do. Hajime mocks her, but Yun reminds her that she has to animate these models soon, and both let out a sigh. Aoba takes a break and is approached by Mozuku. Shizuku states that she can borrow Mozuku anytime to play whenever she feels down. Returning to her desk, she continues her work until night falls. She bids farewell to Kou for the night. At home, she recalls how Kou often stays overnight to do her work. The next day, she asks Kou to inspect her work again, and concludes that she needs to do another retake. This process repeats multiple times throughout the day, with Kou giving some advice to improve Aoba's villager. Night approaches and she calls it a day. She goes for another attempt the next day, with no results. Kou states that she has until the end of the day to finish her work. Demotivated, Yun states that Kou is very strict and gives her some candy to cheer her up. While working on her villager, she asks Hifumi for advice but finds it difficult to understand her tips. After some time, night falls and Rin inspects Aoba's work. Though still unsatisfied with her work, Aoba accepts Rin's advice and goes home together. In the train, Rin asks if her parents ever worry about her when she is out late. Aoba replies that her mother is worried her skin will get worse if she stays up late. Eventually, Rin says her work is acceptable as it was. Aoba does not understand and asks why Kou still criticizes her work if it’s good enough. Rin believes that she doesn’t want her to be satisfied with just being 'okay' and expects more from her. She departs and leaves Aoba. On her way home, she receives a call from Nene, who asks their progress on the game. They talk about the details given to the background characters of the franchise. While talking, Aoba seems to have figured out how to improve her character. The following day, Aoba arrives early to finish her model and shows it to Kou. After inspecting it, Kou finally approves her model. Kou notes that she needs to finish her next task in three days, as she will eventually do one character per day. Aoba is daunted by the thought of becoming Kou, i.e sleeping in the office in her underwear. Later that night, she calls Nene and apologizes for hanging up on her the previous night. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapts the rest of Chapter 7 and Chapter 4. * When Aoba imagines what will happen if she gets scolded, Rin is added to the scene saying that is great that she is feeling comfortable but lacks discipline, as finished by Kou. * When Kou reveals that she is going to be spending the night in her panties, a background with panties is shown wish Aoba falling into the middle of it, screaming "My underwear?!" * When on the train, in the manga Aoba is on Yun's right, in the anime she is on her left. * When Aoba falls, a pen rolls all the way to Hifumi's feet, in the manga this is not shown, and goes to the next scene in the office. * Mozuku is added between the time skip while the girls write their tardy forms. * In the manga, Aoba is in the centre of the three, with Hifumi on her left and Yun on her right. In the anime, from left to right, they are stood in order of Hifumi, Rin and Aoba. * A short scene where Aoba gets into her work is shown, Yun notes to herself that Aoba always gives 100%. * A short montage of her working on the model. * Kou's critique is changed a bit - she starts by saying that it was pretty good for her first time but is lacking shadow and depth, she compares her character and Hifumi's to show that Aoba's does not stand out as much and her expression is stiff and looks more inconsistent, but says to think about the balance more. In the manga she points out that the model is stiff and she needs to pay more attention to the balance. * Rin looks at Aoba as she leaves to get back to work, this is not shown in the manga * An original scene where Hajime and Yun argue about her character's movements, as well as Kou giving Yun and Hifumi work, is added. * When Aoba and Rin are on the train, in the anime Rin is sitting on Aoba's right, in the manga she is sitting on Aoba's left. * Rin gets off Aoba's train at Nakano. * A short scene where Aoba is calling Nene & Aoba in the bath is added. * The final scene with Aoba and Kou is extended by two lines. * The manga only shows Aoba working on her last assigned day to finish her model. The anime expanded this to cover several days leading up it. * The scene with Mozuku and Hazuki is an anime original. Screenshots NewGame!Episode3Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. S1E3 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch EagleJumpLogoEpisode3.jpg|Logo of Eagle Jump EagleJumpExteriorNightEpisode3.jpg|Exterior nighttime shot of Eagle Jump Aoba can't keep up.png|Aoba can't keep up Ko regrets her scolding.png|Ko regrets scolding her team Hifumi's reason.png|"Breakfast was... so delicious..." Yun and Hajime discuss.png|Yun and Hajime discuss a monster's animation Navigation Category:Anime